Android 14 (Dragon Ball Series)
Android 14 (人造人間１４号, Jinzōningen Jū Yon-Gō) is Dr. Gero's fourteenth Android creation. He is designed to serve Gero's vendetta against Goku, who overthrew the Red Ribbon Army as a child. He makes his debut in the 1992 film Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! According to Akira Toriyama's art of the character, this android was intended to be Android 15 (人造人間１５号, Jinzōningen Jūgo Gō), however Toei Animation switched the two androids' names. Overview In the original concept art drawn by Akira Toriyama, Android 14 is labeled as Android 15 and Android 15 is labeled as Android 14, but the anime staff switched their names around due to the story development and other circumstances. Even though Android 13, Android 14, and Android 15 were not featured in the Dragon Ball manga, the "Androids A-B-C's" section mentions that Androids 13, 14, and 15 were very close to the Android concept. Super Android 13! provides an original explanation that Dr. Gero left an underground supercomputer to finish the models 13 through 15 posthumously. Appearance His general appearance seems to be modeled after a Native American. Android 14 takes the appearance of a large, heavily built muscular man. He dons a brown brassard and belt combination, large brown gloves, a long green skirt, and yellow and black boots. His skin tone is a shade of silver and unlike all other androids created by Gero or his computer, has brown eyes instead of blue. Personality In the original version, Android 14 is almost completely silent, saying only line a few times throughout the entire film: "Son Goku". In the FUNimation dub of the film, Android 14 is given a handful of additional lines, such as when he stops Future Trunks' sword attack and remarks, "Little boys shouldn't play with knives." He exudes a very stoic and cold expression because of his reticence and his scowl. Biography Background Android 14 was developed by Dr. Gero at some point before the Android Saga. Along with Android 13 and Android 15, Android 14 was quite close to the final Android form, however like their predecessors they had one problem or another, and as such were destroyed by Dr. Gero. Super Android 13! Android 14 is completed by Dr. Gero's self-aware supercomputer alongside Android 15. The two set out for West City, where they devastatingly assault a restaurant where Goku's family is in the midst of dining, in an effort to kill Goku. After rescuing bystanders in the restaurant's vicinity, a short battle between the androids and Goku and Future Trunks ensues; the fighters soon after take their combat to an isolated glacial area, where they are followed by Gohan and Krillin. While 14 and 15 are taking up arms against Goku and Future Trunks, a third android arrives on the scene: Android 13, who was completed by Dr. Gero's supercomputer after 14 and 15. Upon his arrival on the scene, 13 confronts Goku, leaving Trunks and Vegeta to fight 14 and 15 respectively. Android 14 starts to overpower Trunks in their battle, managing to use the devastating Android Charge 14. Ultimately, Android 14 is destroyed following Trunks' transformation to Super Saiyan, who slices him in half with his sword when the two both charge for each other (in sync with the destruction of Android 15 by Super Saiyan Vegeta), although the vivisection had a delayed effect, also slightly wounding Trunks with a cut on his head. However, even their deaths are fail-safe, as 13 absorbs components from 14 and 15, resulting in his transformation into Super Android 13. Video games Android 14 made his very first debut in a video-game and for the first time as a playable character in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. If Android 14 fights Super Android 13, he will say "Give us back, our parts". Android 14 also appears and is playable in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, his hairstyle appears as Male Hair Option Type 19. Voice actors * Japanese dub: Hisao Egawa * FUNimation dub: Chris Rager Gallery Category:Characters Category:Villens Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Villains